


Playing House

by doctor__idiot



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas take a trip to IKEA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com) prompt "Domestic/Curtain Fic".
> 
> Disclaimer: Just the idea is mine. Beta by [TheHuntersAngel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/pseuds/TheHuntersAngel).

“How you thought this was a good idea, I don’t even…” Dean trailed off, ending the sentence with a vague flick of his hand instead.

Sam’s attention wasn’t on his brother or Castiel even, who was currently trying to turn on the dummy TV in one of the show living rooms in the furniture department. 

He was flipping through the catalogues he had collected from the kitchen and the bedroom sections, trying to find a stove and sink that would fit in with the rest of the kitchen. However, none of the stove tops were wide enough.

That’s what you got when you bought a house that hadn’t been renovated in thirty years.

He dumped the other catalogue plus their color samples for the bedroom walls into his brother’s arms. 

“Here. Make yourself useful and find me a closet that works for the big bedroom.”

Dean grumbled something unfriendly and started flipping through the pages without much interest. He obviously couldn’t care less about closets, stove tops, and wall colors.

Neither could Sam but someone had to take up the slack if they intended to have moved in by the end of next week. Cas sure as hell wasn’t much help.

Sam sighed. He imagined that this was vaguely what it was like to go to IKEA with small children. Except Sam didn’t have the option of dropping his brother or the angel off at Smaland.

The visual made him chuckle.

Dean griped, “Nothin’ ’bout this is funny, Sam.”

“Actually, it’s hilarious,” Sam said wryly. He slapped the catalogue shut and waved Cas over. 

The angel put one of the pretend books he had been inspecting back on its shelf, knocking some of them askew. He pushed his hands into his coat pockets and pulled up his shoulders. A strangely human action that made him look very young.

Dean had lost interest in the catalogue Sam had handed him, leaving it on a nightstand nearby, and was now trying to squeeze his hand into one of the candy jars that were purely for decoration. The candy in it was probably several years old and would give him a horrible stomach ache if he ate it. Not that that would stop him.

Sam gripped Dean’s wrist before he could get stuck or make himself sick and tugged him along towards the next section. They still had a million things on their list.

Dean sent some creative curses Sam’s way and extracted his arm from Sam’s fingers.

“Dean,” Sam ground out, “Behave.”

People had begun to stare. Two grown men, both broad-shouldered and over six feet tall, arguing in midst of pillows and duvets weren’t exactly hard to miss.

“I hate this,” Dean announced as if Sam hadn’t noticed, “The whole ‘playing house’ thing is stupid.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not stupid, it’s sensible. We can’t live in an underground bunker forever, it’s not healthy.”

Neither of them addressed the fact that pretty much nothing about their lives was healthy. Sam set his mouth in a line and regarded his brother expectantly.

Dean threw up his hands in resignation, narrowly missing a woman carrying a toddler on her hip and pushing an overflowing shopping cart. He blew a raspberry at Sam, making a funny face at the kid as he turned away.

The little girl giggled and, just like that, Sam’s heart warmed and he smiled. Couldn’t even be mad at himself for being so easy.

He approached Dean’s back, his fingers brushing his brother’s hip as he reached around him to push his hand into the front pocket of Dean’s jeans.

Dean jumped slightly, shoulders bumping against Sam’s chest, before some of the tension drained out of him. He was still slightly uncomfortable with showing intimacy in public and his eyes flitted to the side warily.

Sam had enough self-preservation to know not to outright kiss Dean right here even though he wanted to, so he settled for leaning forward slightly and bringing his mouth close to his brother’s ear.

“If you behave, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Dean was silent for a moment, possibly contemplating his options. Usually he just brushed Sam off, too aware of the people around him. It was a strange thing to do for a man who continued to insist he didn’t give a fuck about what people thought of him, but Sam had learned not to take it personal.

Contrary to Sam’s expectations, Dean stayed put in the their half-embrace, his lips quirking up.

“You like me better when I misbehave.”

Sam hummed, pleasantly surprised. “Only when I’m in a position to do something about it.”

Dean’s eyes were shining with amusement when Sam withdrew far enough to see.

They weren’t in the main aisle but there were still other shoppers around, so Sam briefly nuzzled Dean’s shoulder and then pulled away before Dean could become uncomfortable.

“Hey, where’s Cas?” Dean asked suddenly, moving back towards the main walkway. Sam followed, craning his head in the hopes of spotting a tan trench coat.

The brothers – and about 50 other people – spotted the angel about half a minute later because there was a loud crash near the curtains and bed linens. Cas was holding a curtain rod – now sans curtain – in one hand and the holder it had been mounted to the wall with in his other.

Sam pressed his lips together, holding in his laughter. 

Dean wasn’t as successful. He chortled loudly, pressing his hand against his mouth in a futile attempt to muffle the sound. Several heads swiveled around, including an employee’s who gave the three of them acidy looks.

Dean made a subtle motion for Cas to leave it and join him and Sam so they could hightail it out of there.


End file.
